For You
by Emma HT
Summary: Kagome has been forced to do something unimaginable for her family. Go to an all boys school to help out her cousin! She will deal with trying to pass for a boy and learn more about the opposite gender than she wanted to.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Chapter One****  
First Day**

"Wait, what do you mean I have to?" Kagome exclaimed, hands balled up in fists.

"Unless you want your cousin to suffer more," Kagome's mother calmly said while doing the dishes, "then I suggest that you go along with this for his sake and for your aunt's sake."

"Why can't you get someone else to do this? Hire someone, or something!"

"I can't trust them, I would barely know them. That's why I'm asking you, Kagome. You're allowed to wear hats in that school and it's only for a year. All we have to do is change your name a little."

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "To what, Kago?"

"Actually, I was thinking more Kagin."

"Kagin?" Kagome gave her mother a look of confusion and frustration.

"No? What about Kanma?"

"That's very odd..."

"You can say your father was an odd person."

"Can't you give me a decent name!"

"How about Kevin?"

"That's an American name, Mama! We're Japanese and we live in Japan, in a shrine!"

"Then you pick one." Kagome's mother smiled.

Kagome sat there in thought; _What about Kirand? No, that's really stupid. It has to start with a "K" in case I start to say Kagome. What about Kiji? Ack, no. Kankee? Ew, no. I can't even pick a name; I'm so pathetic. Ah, what about Kinn? That works!_ Kagome nodded her head; "I've picked one."

"What is it?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Kinn."

"I like it; simple, yet humble." Kagome's mother grabbed her car keys and smiled. "So, it's settled. You will be Higurashi Kinn at the Runko's School for Boys!"

Kagome groaned, "I can't believe I actually agreed to this!"

"You'll fit in just fine, honey. Now, come on, let's go get your hair cut-"

"Oh, no!" Kagome grabbed her hair possessively. "We are not cutting my hair!"

"We have to, you'll look too much like a girl."

Kagome's head fell down and grumbled, "Fine..."

"Great, let's go to your appointment."

Kagome's mother took Kagome's-or should we say Kinn's-hand and took her out to the car. Kagome whimpered when her hair was cut off, the hair stacking on the floor. When the hair cut was complete, Kagome had shaggy, yet decent hair with bangs over her eyebrows. Kagome stood up out of the chair as her mother paid for the cut. She glanced at herself in the mirror, combing through her hair with her fingers. She frowned at the image and told herself, "It's for Asa... I agreed to help Asa... Why couldn't you just deal with this on your own!"

Kagome's cousin, Kato Asa, was having trouble at school, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Since Kagome was the only one the same age as him, she was forced to agree to go to an all boy school with him and do some investigating. Kagome didn't even know where to start or even if she'd even see him since he was in a different home room.

It's not like Kagome couldn't pull it off, she could if she wanted to. It's just the fact of her being developed and the curves of her body that might just ruin it. Kagome's grandfather (who was an unusual character) explained to her that she could wrap bandages around her chest to contain her breasts to her torso. This school uniform (luckily) had a more loose fitting shirt with a collar like the ones she had at her previous school and black pants. The only issue she would have would be for P.E. when she had to change, but she figured she might be able to wear a shirt underneath her school uniform to conceal her wrap.

Kagome walked with her mother out of the hair salon, hanging her head in sadness and partially out of embarassment. She didn't want to do this, but she knew if she didn't, her family would be ashamed of her. She couldn't hurt her family like that and Asa did need help.

* * *

The next day, Kagome put on her uniform after wrapping her chest tightly and sat down for breakfast. She ate it quietly, not even wanting to say anything about her new day she was about to face as a boy. When she was finished, she grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulders, slipped on her sneakers that her mother bought for her the other day, and left out the door.

It was her first day at her new school in April and she started on her walk to the bus stop. When she arrived, there were only a few people standing there. A couple men in business suits and two boys dressed in the same uniform as she was. As she walked up, the two boys looked at her, slightly confused since they hadn't seen "him" at this bus stop before. Kagome turned her head to look at them, one she recognized as a half-demon (hanyou) and a full fledged demon.

"Who the hell are you?" The hanyou asked.

"You're really nice when it comes to greeting people, dog," the youkai replied.

"Shut up, wolf!"

Kagome cleared her voice, deepening it a little, "I'm Higurashi Kinn, I just transferred for my junior year."

"I'm Kidoban Kouga, and that dog would be Saito Inuyasha," the demon said. "We're both juniors too."

Inuyasha growled at Kouga, his fangs showing slightly.

"You go to Runko's too," Kagome said, trying to break the tension.

"Unfortunately," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped a little and turned around to see a human boy, his hair pulled back in a small, low ponytail. That's when she realized that Inuyasha had his white hair pulled back in a similar way, but it was longer. As did Kouga. She cursed her mother under her breath for making her cut her hair.

"I'm Ito Miroku," he said.

"Higurashi Kinn," Kagome replied.

"Really?" It seemed that Miroku's lights lit up as Kagome said her name.

"Umm, yes...?" She responded, confused by his response.

"You live in the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yeah."

"Would you happen to know a young woman who lives there?"

Kagome, stunned by his question, started to stutter. "Well, um-"

"She's a junior, goes to a school near by. She has black hair, brown eyes, lovely skin."

"Kinn's a junior though," Kouga said suspiciously.

All eyes were on Kagome. She panicked and nervously responded with the first thing she could think of. "Um, yeah! Kagome is my twin..."

"Would you mind if I-I mean, we came by and met your lovely twin sister?" Miroku smirked.

"She wouldn't really have the time, she's always studying math-"

"I can help her!" Miroku responded. "I'm quite the mathmetician."

"Keh, he wishes he was good at math..." Inuyasha responded and Miroku gave him a scolding look.

The bus arrived just before Kagome could reply. She stumbled on the bus, sitting in one of the very back seats, sinking into it. Kagome groaned. How was she going to avoid them now? They think that she's the twin sister of Kinn who doesn't even exist! _This is not good, not good at all. I need something for this headache..._ She thought, rubbing her temples.

When Kagome arrived at the school, she observed that there were less students than at her previous school. She walked up to the front doors and began to search for the locker area. She heard a snort behind her, "Need help?"

Kagome looked up; it was Inuyasha, "Uh, yeah."

"This way..." Inuyasha began to walk ahead of her and she had to jog a little to keep up with him. "What home room are you in?"

"Class C-3."

"Same as Miroku, Kouga, and I."

Kagome nodded and they arrived at the lockers. She found hers and slipped on her don school slippers. After she had put her shoes in their locker, she walked with Inuyasha to their home room.

Kagome went ahead and found her seat, which was between Inuyasha and Kouga oddly. Right when they sat down, Kouga struck up a conversation by saying, "Do you always have to bring that stink in with you, dog?"

"Nothing smells as bad as you, wolf!" Inuyasha responded.

"Guys, guys, why don't we just calm down?" Kagome said, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Nothing smells worse than a dog, everyone knows that! I bet I could kick your ass and prove it!" Kouga stood up from his desk, staring Inuyasha down.

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha responded, standing up as well, getting his face as close to Kouga's as he could.

"Of course it is, dog!"

"I could kick your butt any day. I don't want to waste my time though. I bet Kinn here could even beat you."

"Hey! Don't bring me in the middle of this!" Kagome said, trying to push them away from each other.

"Fine! If I beat Kinn, then you'll be next!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Fine!" Inuyasha replied, covering Kagome's mouth. "After school then!"

"You're on, dog!" Kouga sat back down in his seat, and right after the bell rang for class to start.

Before Kagome could reply, the teacher walked in and started taking attendance. All she could do was sit there and give Inuyasha a piece of her mind during lunch.

* * *

"What the HELL were you thinking, Inuyasha?" Kagome said to Inuyasha, grabbing some of his hair and pulling on it.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing, Kinn!" Inuyasha replied, pulling his hair out of Kagome's hand.

"Why did you drag me into the middle of your fight!" Kagome started scooping some of the rice her mother made for her lunch into her mouth.

"What? Are you scared?"

_Yes..._ She thought. "Of course not! I just don't see why I have to fight him..."

"To prove he's even WORTHY of fighting me! You shouldn't be afraid anyway, he's just a wimpy wolf..." Inuyasha started shoveling food in his mouth.

"I'm not afraid!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground and then sat at her desk, refusing to speak another word to him.

Once Inuyasha was done eating, he looked down at Kinn. He was confused by his response and also the feeling he got off of him. There was something off about this new kid, and he wasn't sure what it was. And that bothered him most.

* * *

To Kagome's regret, the end of school came around quickly. After everyone finished cleaning, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku headed down to the soccer field behind the school.

"Hey!" A girl started running towards them, waving at them.

"Hello, Sango!" Miroku responded, smiling.

"What is she doing here? I thought this was an all boys high school?" Kagome said, leaning towards Inuyasha a bit.

"That's Sango, she's from the high school down the street. She's friends with Miroku and I." Inuyasha responded, whispering a bit.

"Who's your friend?" Sango asked when she caught up to them.

"This is Higurashi Kinn, he just transferred." Miroku said, patting Kagome on the back.

Kagome waved at Sango and then was being dragged out into the soccer field by Inuyasha. "Wait," Kagome said. "I don't want to fight him."

"Don't be afraid, he's just a wolf! I told you!" Inuyasha said, stopping in the middle of the field.

Kouga lined up with Kagome on the opposite end of the field. "No weapons. Fists, feet, and knees allowed. Whoever gets knocked out first wins."

"READY!" Miroku shouted. Kagome started panicking. "SET!" He continued.

_I don't know how to fight! How am I supposed to beat this guy?_ Kagome thought.

"FIGHT!" Right as Miroku shouted, Kouga started charging at Kagome.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She could charge him too, but that could end up badly. She could always dodge him and run for her life! But that didn't look very manly. _Ah ha! I hope this works!_ She exclamied in her head. Kouga ran straight at her and at the last minute, she put up her fist with her arm straight out and shut her eyes. When she felt the impact of Kouga's face meeting her fist, she opened her eyes at looked at the ground. There he was, unconsious from his own momentum and her fist. She kicked him in the stomach, just to make sure he was out. She threw her hands up in the air and cried out, "I won!"

Inuyasha laughed and cheered, walking towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku cheered as well, following Inuyasha. Kagome ran towards them screaming, "I did it! I did it! I beat Kouga!"

Miroku patted Kagome on the back, "Congratulations, Kinn. You won! I guess that means Inuyasha doesn't have to fight him..."

"Keh, and I was looking forward to kicking his ass..." Inuyasha responded, folding his arms.

"Then why did you put me in the middle of it!" Kagome yelled at him, tugging at his hair again.

"Ow, stop that!" Inuyasha snatched his hair back. He was about ready to hit Kagome on the head when Miroku shouted, "Watch out!"

Kouga started charging at Kagome again. She had developed a new found confidence in his physical abilities and threw her leg up. Kagome had kicked him right in the head and he landed on the ground.

Miroku started patting Kagome on the back again, and they all walked off to wait at the bus stop for the bus to head home. Kouga laid face down in the field. He lifted his head and watched them walking off. _Damn that Kinn._ He thought; _I'll get him back some how... _Kouga thought back to earlier this morning. _Ah, that's it!_


	2. Chapter 2: Higurashi Kagome

**Chapter Two****  
Higurashi Kagome**

Kagome arrived at home just as the sun was setting. She sighed in relief that the day was over. When she slipped off her shoes, she sprinted to her room to change. She was sick of being a boy and it had only been one day! Kagome unwrapped her chest and slipped into a light blue dress. She stared at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair. Sighing in frustrating, she mumbled to herself, "What am I supposed to do with this hair...?"

Kagome dug through her things and found a blue headband with a small bow on it. "This'll have to do..." She said, slipping it into her hair. She grabbed her make up and put a small amount of eye shadow on. Afterwards, she spun around while looking at herself in the mirror. She finally felt like a girl again, despite the short hair.

She felt giddy, girly, and herself again. She walked out to the guest room and looked around. It was a basic room with a TV sitting on a small table with a bed and desk. She grabbed some of her boy clothes and put them in the dresser. She stacked Kinn's books on the desk with some pencils and pens. She grabbed some of Souta's old video game cases and put them by the TV and put a baseball bat in the corner. "That should do!" She looked around, happy at the success of making it into a boy's room.

Kagome looked at the clock, it was already 7:00. She had no idea she took so much time in her room and to get home that evening. She went ahead and walked downstairs, feeling her stomache start to rumble. When she walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. "Dear Kagome," it read, "Grandpa and I went out for a father/daughter evening and Souta is spending the night over at a friend's house. There's some ramen in the cupboard for you. Love, Mom."

She pulled out the instant ramen from the cupboard and put a kettle of water to boil. She poured it in and waited the three minutes. Just when she was about to start eating, Kagome heard the doorbell. Kagome groaned, "Coming!" She stood up and went to the door. With a smile on her face, she opened it, but then her eyes went wide. _What are they doing here! _"Umm, can I help you?" She asked, her nerves running into overdrive.

"We were hoping to have a movie night with Kinn," Miroku smiled. "You must be the lovely twin sister of Kinn." Miroku took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome blushed, but shook it away, "Um, I think Kinn mentioned something about that, but he went out! He should be back later though..."

"Would it be an inconvience if we waited for him with you?" Miroku smirked. Kagome could feel the lechery boil in him.

"Oh no, that shouldn't be a problem at all!"

"Excellent. I'm Miroku, and this is Inuyasha." He stepped to the side to show Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha simply put his hand up as a lazy wave.

Kagome stared for a minute in silence, then she shook her head, "How rude of me! Please, do come in." Kagome stepped to the side.

"Ladies first," Miroku said, gestering her to go ahead of him.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, walking in. She felt some slight rubbing on her bottom. Kagome shrieked and lunged into Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha blushed, but Kagome held on still, horrified and disturbed. Inuyasha scowled at Miroku, "You just met her!"

"So?" Miroku replied.

"She's our friend's sister too."

"So...?"

"Kinn's going to kill you."

Miroku gulped, "I-I'll explain it to him! It'll be like nothing happened!"

Kagome still held on to Inuyasha, she blushed when she realized where she was. She jumped out of his arms, beaming cherry red. "Uh, uh, um, my ramen!" Kagome ran into the kitchen and sat infront of her ramen. She moved it around with her chopsticks a bit before she started eating, still blushing from being in Inuyasha's arms.

Miroku and Inuyasha shut the front door behind them, slipping their shoes off. They walked into the kitchen to find Kagome eating her ramen. "Mmm, I love ramen," Inuyasha said, sitting across from her.

"Me too," Kagome replied, still putting her attention on the ramen.

Miroku just stood there and then he cleared his throat, "Um, Sango and Rin should be here in 39 minutes or so..."

Kagome looked at the clock, 7:15 P.M. She put her ramen and chopsticks down to fiddle with the bottom of her dress and said, "W-well then, I guess we should wait for them too..."

Inuyasha looked at the blushing Kagome, still her attention on the ramen. "Would you mind if I had some water? I'm a little thirsty."

"Sure, no problem," Kagome smiled, her cheeks back to it's normal color. She reached up, grabbed a glass, and began to fill it with water. _I'm such an idiot! I lunged into his arms! Oh, Kinn is going to kill me. Wait, Kinn isn't even really! Damn it..._ Kagome handed the glass over to Inuyasha. He took it and drank it in three gulps. Kagome bit her lip and went back to eating her ramen

She glanced over at Inuyasha and saw what he was wearing. It was the still the uniform from school, but it was unbuttoned a little and the cuffs were unbuttoned at well, hanging over his hands a little. She finished her ramen and threw the container away. She went to the sink to clean the chopsticks and the kettle. _What's wrong with me? My heart is pounding and I want to lunge back into Inuyasha's arms. I'm so stupid. Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! I'm so pathetic... I'm supposed to be acting like someone's twin. I just can't-_

"Where's Kinn anyway?" Miroku finally asked.

"Oh," Kagome began to stutter, "h-he's, you see, he's. W-well, h-he's, uh-" The doorbell rang. _Thank you, doorbell!_ Kagome rushed it answer it; to her most unfortunate luck, it was Kouga, "Hello..."

"Hello," Kouga smiled with a daring, charming smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is Kinn here?"

"No, he's not. Can I give him a message?"

He shook his head and threw a charming smile in her direction "That's all right... I'm Kouga."

"Higurashi Kagome." She replied, blushing slightly.

"You're Kinn's sister. You're very gorgeous."

"Thank you..." Her blush grew.

"I was actually here to treat Kinn to a dinner in honor of his victory today. But, since he's not here, would you like to join me?"

"I'm sorry, I've already had dinner..."

"Dessert then? There's this ice cream place a few blocks from here with the best green tea ice cream."

"I'm sorry, I actually have company over..."

"When are you free next then? I would really enjoy taking a girl as lovely as you out."

"Um... I'm not sure, I'll make sure to let you know though!" Kagome shut the door and sighed. Her nerves were in super drive now.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Just some guy named Kouga looking for Kinn." Kagome replied, starting to walk past him.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "You don't want him to meet up with Kinn..."

"Why not?" Kagome was trying to play dumb at this point.

"They fought after school today."

"Well, he did mention something about taking Kinn out for a dinner in honor of a victory...?"

"Yeah, right. That Kouga is trouble. But, I did win 2,000 yen off of his loss though."

"Well, I'm not afraid of him." She looked up at Inuyasha. "He's just another boy."

Before Inuyasha could reply, there was the doorbell again. Kagome groaned. _It better not be Hojo or Kouga again..._ Kagome walked to the door and answered it, there stood two girls. "You must be Sango and Rin! Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh, you're that twin Miroku was blabbing about," said the older girl. "I'm Sango, this is Rin."

"Hello." She smiled at them and stepped aside to allow them entry. "Come in, please."

"He's touched you, hasn't he?"

"What! I mean, he has, but-"

"It's fine, he does it to everyone. At least he hasn't asked you to have his child yet." She giggled a little and slipped her shoes off.

She relaxed and showed them to the kitchen were everyone else was. "Oh, you're already here," Rin said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "we came a half hour early."

"Why...?"

"I was bored."

"Right..." Rin smirked. "So, the movies?"

"Got them," Miroku said, smiling.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "If I'm going to be in the same room with Miroku where we'll be sitting in the dark, I'm changing into some pants."

Everyone snickered as Kagome left and Inuyasha snarled at Miroku. He shrugged, "What did I do?"

* * *

Kagome rummaged through her drawers, only wearing her under garments. "Ugh, where are those stupid black pajama pants?" There was the creaking over her door opening, and someone peered in. Kagome threw a pillow at them, "Pervert!"

"Sorry!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He shut the door and said through it, "I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Next door on your left," Kagome replied, blushing desert red once more. She grabbed the pair of velvet, black pajama pants and she slipped on a white tank top. She fixed her hair a little and admired herself in the mirror. _Why am I blushing? Inuyasha just walked in on me when I was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, I'm supposed to be angry! Then how come I feel like I didn't mind at all?_ Kagome shook her head, she was already going crazy.

Kagome fixed her hair once more and walked out of her room. She saw Inuyasha walk out, wiping his hands a little on his clothing. She stepped back a little bit and saw him walk into Kinn's room. She followed him quietly into Kinn's room. Inuyasha looked at the bed, the clothes, and the books on the desk. He closed a book a little and read the titled aloud, "Devil's Code. Interesting." Inuyasha shrugged and turned around.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha jumped. Kagome giggled, "Stop poking around my brother's room and come downstairs, they've probably started without us."

"All right... Just don't sneak up on me like that."

"Fine."

Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha and entered the living room. She slid the door open to see the very beginning of Spirited Away. Kagome hopped onto the couch, "This is a great movie."

"I know," Rin replied.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, leaning on the armrest. It was now 8:00. Inuyasha sighed and watched the "chick flick". It wasn't until about 45 minutes into the movie did he begin to drift off.

After Spirited Away was over, Sango put in Princess Mononoke. Inuyasha looked at the clock, it was about 10:30. He groaned, "Where the hell is Kinn?"

"I-I do-don't kno-ow," Kagome stuttered.

"You're hiding something from us..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, narrowing his eyes.

"All right, you want to know the truth?"

"I'd like it a lot."

Kagome panicked in her mind and came up with the first thing that came to it. "My uncle is very sick, almost dying in fact. Kinn is at the hospital visiting him. Unlike you, apparently, Kinn actually has a few sensitive bones. You, Inuyasha, do not have one in your single body!"

Inuyasha was silenced immediated and watched the screen intently.

"She got you there, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Shut up, Sango," Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't yell at her," Kagome exclaimed.

"Why!"

"Because she hasn't done anything to you! If you're going to snap at someone, it should be me!"

"Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you jerk! I let you watch movies in my house, I let you drink my water, and this is how you repay me! No wonder your single..." Kagome stuck her nose up in the air and turned away from him. "Even Miroku is more respectful than you and he groped me!"

Inuyasha blinked, then yelled out, "You're the one who's overreacting! Just because I walked in on you, doesn't mean you have to yell at me!"

"I have every right to! All you've done is bitch and moan! You should be lucky Kinn is so nice, if he wasn't, he wouldn't ever bother with you! Asshole!"

"She's striking you down, Inuyasha," Sango said once more.

"If you would just please keep your comments to yourself, try to enjoy yourself, and show some respect; everything will turn out fine. All right?"

"Fine," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome relaxed herself, unable to move further away because of Sango and Miroku on the couch as well. She sighed;_ He can be so immature. How can I like a jerk like him? Am I not so infamous as some other girl? Ugh, why do I even bother with men sometimes?_

Through out the movie, Sango fell asleep, resting on Miroku, and vice versa. Rin was drooped in the beanbag, resting with silent snores. Kagome eventually fell asleep around the end of the movie. She fell upon Inuyasha, snuggling into his chest, breathing deeply.

Inuyasha blushed and put his arm around her, taking a blanket and placing it upon her sleeping body. He fell asleep as well once the movie ended, drifting into a dream from his past...

* * *

Inuyasha, only four years old, bouncing a ball, playing by himself like he always had. He bounced it too hard and it bounced to the near by park. Inuyasha ran after it, coming to a group of human kids holding his ball; they were his age.

"Can I have my ball back, please," Inuyasha said.

"You're just a hanyou," one boy cried out. All the other boys joined in chanting, "Half demon, half demon, half demon."

"I just want my ball back!"

"What are you going to do, hanyou!" A kid threw a rock at him and the other boys joined in, throwing rocks.

A girl with flowing black hair and shimmering eyes ran over; she cried out, "Leave him alone!"

"Ooh!" A different boy said, "Is this hanyou your friend?"

"No, but leave him alone anyway! He didn't do anything to you! He just wants his ball back!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell your mom!"

"You won't because you don't know who my mommy is!"

"I could!"

The kids starting pelting rocks at her, chanting, "Hanyou lover, hanyou lover, hanyou lover."

Inuyasha covered the crying girl, protecting her. He took all of the rocks. The boys stop and the smallest one cried out, "Why are you helping her!"

Inuyasha turned around and growled at them. The boys ran away, screaming their heads off, some screaming, "Mommy!" Inuyasha smirked, but turned back to the girl with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you," the girl smiled up at him.

"You're hurt." Inuyasha took the girls hand that was bleeding.

"One of the rocks was sharp, I think..."

Inuyasha licked the blood and the girl giggled, "That tickles!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, you're bleeding and that's the only way to clean it with no water here..."

The girl looked around, "I know where there's water." She took Inuyasha's hand with her non-bloody one and dragged him through a tiny patch of trees. There was a small pond that had a small stream leading to the river a half-mile away.

"How do you know this was here?" Inuyasha asked, staring at it in awe.

"I don't know," the girl looked down, "I guessed and my mommy takes me here sometimes to look at the tadpoles!"

"What are tadpoles?" Inuyasha was slightly confused.

"They're baby froggies, see!" The girl pointed down to the pond and Inuyasha looked.

"Oh..." Inuyasha's ear twitched.

Kagome giggled a little, "Your ear just twitched."

"It does that a lot..." Inuyasha felt a little nervous, embarrassed, and afraid that the girl would tease him.

"Cool! I wish my ears did that!"

Inuyasha snorted, "You have human ears, you can't do that with human ears."

"I wish I could." The girl stared at his ears and went up to rub them. She grasped one and rubbed it softly.

Inuyasha smiled a little. The girl pulled away, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It felt good," Inuyasha replied. "Could you do that again?" Inuyasha laid his head down in the girl's lap.

"O-Okay..." The girl grasped the other ear and rubbed it.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. The girl felt herself turn a little red and she began to rub both ears. The girl giggled and said, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he replied, "what's yours?"

"I'm-" the girl was interrupted by the rustling of leaves and someone walking closer.

Inuyasha sat up, the girl letting go of his ears. They were very alert; afraid it was the group of boys again. A woman walked towards them, "There you are! Come on, we have to go home now."

"Okay, Mama," the girl smiled and took her mother's hand, walking away. "Bye, Inuyasha! I hope we meet again!"

"Wait," Inuyasha cried out, "I don't know your name!"

The girl stopped and turned around to say-

* * *

Inuyasha's dream was interrupted like it always had been since he had start dreaming this when he was seven. He woke up to find Kagome's head in his lap. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Kagome. A picture of the little girl smiling at him had been compared to Kagome in his head. He looked down at her; she was smiling, just like the little girl had.

Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her, it looked like Kagome was smiling about something. She giggled and said her sleep, "That tickles..." There was a long pause until Kagome said something "What's your name?" Kagome was listening keenly to hear something, but she woke up.

Kagome looked around and groaned. She saw something black and she felt the fabric under it. It was not her couch, that was for sure. It felt like the uniform she wore to Runko's. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's confused and blushing face. She sat up, holding the blanket on her.

"What... How..." Kagome was speechless, blushing red for the third time. She looked at the clock; it was 3:00 A.M. "It's late... What are you doing up though?"

"I just woke up," Inuyasha replied, his blush fading.

"Bad dream?"

"Good dream actually, I just always get woken up before I find out something."

"I know what that's like..."

There was a pause until Inuyasha finally said, "It sounded like you were the having an interesting dream..."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Kagome replied, looking at her hands. "It's from when I was little... I saw this boy getting picked on and I run up to him to help him. Then they started throwing rocks at me, and the boy. He protected me from them. Afterwards, he cleaned where the rocks cut me..." She looked at her left hand where there was a thin, faint scar obviously from many years again. "Then I took him to this pond. And my mom came, but I never find out the boy's name..."

Inuyasha went into shock. She was that girl from when he was little. "Sorry," Kagome finally said. "It's a silly dream..."

"No, no, it's not..." Inuyasha replied. "So, um, I could go for some water."

"Me too." Kagome stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, Inuyasha following behind her.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up in Kagome's kitchen, talking. "What do you mean someone actually said 'yes'?" Kagome asked.

"Someone agreed to bear Miroku's child," Inuyasha replied. "We kind of left the morning after that, she said yes when she was twelve and it was she was 14 when we visited her."

"Twelve! He's asked a twelve-year-old girl to bear his child! Gross!"

"He did help her out, you know."

"Still, that's just, ew..."

"That's Miroku."

Kagome snorted, "I'm just glad he hasn't asked me!"

"Yet."

"'Yet'!"

"He'll ask you eventually. He didn't ask Sango for three months after he met her."

Kagome giggled, "When he does ask me, I'll make a huge joke out of it. Prank you might say."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You'll say something about it, but you won't tell me. That's just rude."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Can't-Be-Sensitive-For-One-Moment-Or-Else-My-Reputation-Will-Be-Ruined-Forever-By-a-Girl-Who's-Home-Schooled-Now."

"Yeah, why's that anyway?"

"I just wasn't doing too well in school..."

"That's all?"

"Basically." _And the fact that I'm pretending to be Kinn's younger twin sister. Might I add that Kinn doesn't exist?_

"Um... There's this, uh, dance..." Inuyasha blushed, "it's next week. I was thinking maybe you might, uh, like to come... with me..."

Kagome blushed. _What about Kinn? Kinn doesn't dance...? But they would make him go anyway... I know, he could be visiting our uncle!_ "Um, sure... I-I'll go with you..."

"Great! Because the students can invite whomever they want from another school, as long as they're in high school too!"

Kagome bit her lip and smiled, "I-I-I'd love to come with you... It's just... Kinn..."

"What about him?"

"He might not like it, you know, since I am technically his younger sister. You might have to ask him until, you know, it becomes official... I don't want me to affect your new friendship, ano, it'd be very rude of me to do that to you and Kinn."

"I'll ask him then. If he says no, I'll take you anyway. He can't stop me from taking anyone! It's a free school-in a way..."

Kagome giggled, "All right... So, Friday at what time?"

"7:30 P.M.?"

"Great..." Kagome blushed. "Kinn won't make it anyway, he visits our uncle on Fridays."

"We should go back to sleep. We don't want to sleep in too much..."

Kagome checked her clock. It was 6:00 A.M. "Okay, let's go."

Inuyasha and Kagome back into the living room, sitting on the couch. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest again, silently falling asleep. Inuyasha put a blanket on Kagome, wrapped an arm around her, and fell asleep himself. The two drifted off, Inuyasha starting to dream again.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. The girl felt herself turn a little red and she began to rub both ears. The girl giggled and said, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he replied, "what's yours?"

"I'm-" the girl was interrupted by the rustling of leaves and someone walking closer.

Inuyasha sat up, the girl letting go of his ears. They were very alert; afraid it was the group of boys again. A woman walked towards them, "There you are! Come on, we have to go home now."

"Okay, Mama," the girl smiled and took her mother's hand, walking away. "Bye, Inuyasha! I hope we meet again!"

"Wait," Inuyasha cried out, "I don't know your name!"

The girl stopped and turned around to say, "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome!" She waved back at him, grabbing her mother's hand, tell her all about what happened that day.


End file.
